Lust Induced Love
by 7Rei - Chi7
Summary: A relationship, especially between men, usually started out with lust. So, it really wasn't a surprise when Itachi and Naruto started dating. However, barely a year later, they broke-up. Can they get back together again? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lust Induced Love

**Author: **Reira

**Warning:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), unbeta-d, AU

**Pairings:** ItaNaru (main), SasuNeji (side-pairing)

**Disclaimer: **Although I certainly would like to boast to everyone that Naruto is my creation, it is not. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

A relationship, especially between men, usually started out with lust. Confessions seemingly always sounded "I want you" in the guise of "I like you". Relationships usually started with small talks and awkward meetings but ended in hot, sticky sex. So, it wasn't really a surprise when the heir to Mangekyou Corporation, Uchiha Itachi and the son of a world renowned actor, Namikaze Naruto, hit it off after a few coincidental meetings.

The people who knew of the relationship were kept to minimum consisting of only extremely close friends and family members. Uchiha Fugaku was quite against the couple but decided that if his son got him connections to the Sannin Corporation, then he supposed he could deal with having his first son continue his ongoing relationship. Namikaze Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto had quite literally squealed and almost, just almost, planned their sons' wedding.

Uchiha Sasuke had been forcefully against the couple while Namikaze Kyuubi merely raised a brow and congratulated the two. Our world renowned actor had cried, saying that his baby was growing up and would be leaving them soon to start off his own family. That part had quickly become sentimental.

However, every relationship, no matter how perfect it seemed, always had drawbacks. Itachi and Naruto usually never got along and did not act like a couple No words of love were uttered from either parties and the only time they usually agreed on something always started out with the letter s and ended with x. Almost a year later, Naruto realized that this hadn't been the relationship he had been looking for and had been expecting.

They broke it off just four days ago.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, heir to Mangekyou Corporation's sister company, Sharingan Corporation, was worried; scared even. Two days ago, as soon as he received news of the couple's break-up, he had almost cheered and did a happy dance. Uchiha's didn't do such things though, and opted for a smirk. He left the comfort of his home a day later and sought out the blonde in hopes of congratulating him for breaking up with his emotionless and robotic brother who called himself human.

However, as soon as the black haired man entered the blonde's domain, his happy aura had immediately vanished. Inside the apartment, Naruto was curled up on his couch, his legs pulled up to his chest, his head resting on his knees. The television was turned on but Naruto was hardly watching; the lights were turned off and the place was hardly clean at all. He knew Naruto wasn't exactly a clean freak but still, even that had been very un-Naruto-ish.

The young Uchiha heir could do nothing more than comfort his best friend who had cried himself to sleep during his last visit. Now, as he twitched at the doorway, he couldn't help but marvel at the effect of the break-up. And he thought that that had been pure lust.

He sighed, entering the garbage dam called an apartment. "Naruto," the Uchiha stood in front of the unmoving body on the couch. "I leave you for two days on your own and this is what happens?!" Sasuke motioned to the unkempt apartment.

Naruto turned his emotionless eyes towards Sasuke and blinked before bestowing the young Uchiha an empty smile. Sasuke reeled in shock as Naruto turned to the television in front of him. If it weren't for the appearance, Sasuke would have thought that his best friend was Sai—their _other_ emotionless and robotic acquaintance who regarded himself as human.

Sasuke sighed before pulling out his phone. Naruto needed some help and he was going to get it. _Now._

"_Hello, Namikaze residence."_

"Kushina-san, its Sasuke." The young heir spoke monotonously as he began cleaning his best friend's apartment—their once shared apartment. He also thanked the Gods that Kushina was home at that time.

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun,"_ Sasuke could almost hear the smile on the older woman's face. _"What do I owe this pleasure?"_

"It's about Naruto,"

There was a sudden pause from the other end of the line and a rustle of papers. _"What of Naruto?"_

Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin line as he heard the seriousness in her voice. The whole family had been aware of the serious break-up Itachi and Naruto had and of course, everyone was waiting for the backlash that was bound to happen. After all, Naruto was involved. "I think he needs someone to talk to."

A moment of silence. _"Can't you talk to him?"_ Kushina had been informed of Naruto's well-being by Sasuke as soon as he saw the blonde. The red-head had wanted to go to Naruto as soon as she heard but had been worried that he would not accept her help.

Sasuke sighed. "I wish, Kushina-san. He won't listen and won't even acknowledge me." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've tried what I can but nothing seems to work."

There was another pregnant pause again and Sasuke wondered if Kushina was weighing the pros and cons. He tripped when he heard an engine start. _"Sasuke-kun, please make sure that Naruto does not leave his apartment. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"O-of course, Kushina-san." A beep signaled the teen that Kushina had hung up the phone. He thanked the Gods once again that Kushina was home and was not tied up with work. He blinked when his phone rang once again and frowned at the caller ID.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, a renowned genius and the heir to the Hyuuga Industries, scowled as he eyed one infamous Uchiha Itachi. His cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, was with him, a frown marring her beautiful face. He expected the meeting to be monotonous and straight to the point however, looking over the Uchiha heir; he figured that he would not be getting such.

Neji was one of the few people that had been informed of the relationship between Itachi and Naruto and he was one of the few people who were completely supportive of the pair. He had been quite shocked when the two broke up and was torn on who to comfort at that time. He had decided not to take sides. After all, both were his friends and it wouldn't be fair to the other if he was going to comfort one of them—and Itachi was also his cousin.

His scowl deepened as he saw numerous emotions flash through Itachi's eyes and disappear as soon as they appeared. His cousin was near his limit and just a little push would send him over the edge and towards an emotional breakdown. And, through his memories as a child, an emotional Itachi was even harder to handle than a furious Itachi.

Neji looked over to Hinata and noticed that her hands were balled into fists and her knuckles already turning white. Hinata, with every fiber of her being, was trying to hold back and not stomp towards Itachi and drag him out of the conference hall and into the privacy of his office where the older boy would be allowed to let go of his emotions.

Soon, as Hinata thought she could hold back no more, Neji raised his hand and asked that the meeting be adjourned for the day seeing as most of the board members were having doubts about the report. "Let us give some time to clarify our thoughts and to go over the report once again before we resume this conference." The young prodigy clarified, which gained the affirmative of the whole board.

The conference hall was almost immediately vacated and Neji was thankful for that. He ordered his and Itachi's secretaries that no one was to enter the conference hall no matter what they heard. Both women gave a hesitant nod. As soon as Neji turned to his cousin, though, he was nearly hit by a book.

"Neji," Itachi hissed as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "That was uncalled for. You know full well that their doubts were misplaced. The report was full-proof and you know that."

His left eye twitched. "Itachi," Said person growled in defiance. "I know that the report was perfect."

"Then why--" Neji interrupted before the older man finished his question. "It's because of you that I asked for the meeting to be adjourned."

Itachi blinked all traces of anger gone. "What? Why?"

"Itachi-nii-sama," Hinata spoke, gaining the attention of the older male in the room. "How are you coping with your and Naruto's break-up?"

A wave of emotions flickered through Itachi's eyes and before he could stop himself, tears trailed down his face and onto the carpet below. The Hyuuga's eyes widened before Hinata rushed to his cousin's side. Neji, for all his genius, did not know what to do. It was only a few moments later that Itachi was finally able to talk again.

"I would appreciate it if both of you were not to speak of this again." Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose looking as though he never cried. "And please never speak of my previous relationship with Namikaze-san."

Hinata's mouth dropped open and Neji's eyes widened. _Namikaze-san?!_ Even when all of them were mere children, Itachi had _never_ addressed the blonde sunshine with his family name. It would always be Naruto-kun, Naruto, Naru or even Naru-chan. Sure, Itachi had addressed him by his family name in front of certain high officials, but even if they were in the middle of a meeting with the Emperor of Japan, they doubted Itachi would refer to Naruto as Namikaze-san. And now, he was doing it?!

The Hyuuga heir would have knocked Itachi on the head and gave him a long lecture of God knows what if the raven had not slipped out of the room and to who knows where while the Hyuuga cousins were still in their stunned silence. Neji cursed while Hinata looked worriedly through the window where she spotted Itachi rushing to his car. It would seem that Itachi was not going to let someone talk to him about his break-up with their childhood friend. So, what was a Hyuuga supposed to do?

Connive with the targets' brother and best friend, of course. So, he called the younger Uchiha.

* * *

_TBC_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note:**

My dear readers, in this fan fiction, there is nothing true; especially the part where a relationship usually started off with lust. I believe that there are people who truly love each other—not to be sappy, of course—and that they do not merely date each other for the sake of having a good sex. Unless of course you would like to believe my observation based on the many, many yaoi/shounen-ai that I've read, feel free to do so. And this is not a collaboration fic between me and my surrogate twin sister. Thank you for reading and hope to receive a review. Ciaossu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Lust Induced Love: Chapter 2

**Author: **Reira

**Warning:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), unbeta-d, AU, (possible?) OOC, rushed

**Pairings:** ItaNaru (main), SasuNeji (side-pairing)

**Disclaimer: **Although I certainly would like to boast to everyone that Naruto is my creation, it is not. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto-san.

**MUST READ NOTE: **PLEASE DISREGARD THE UCHIHA AND HYUUGA RELATIONSHIP. I PLACED IT ON THE EARLIER CHAPTER THAT ITACHI, NEJI AND HINATA WERE COUSINS. PLEASE DISREGARD THAT. I AM NOT INTO INCEST!

* * *

Sasuke scowled as his phone rang for the nth time that day. He had left Naruto in Kushina's care almost two hours ago and almost two hours ago, his phone had not stopped ringing. And it certainly didn't help that the caller was someone he was not fond of. He debated whether or not to ignore it or reject the call all together. The teen almost sighed in relief when his phone stopped ringing had it not started again with new vigor. He scowled, picked up his phone and flipped it open.

"_What?!_" He hissed in anger and irritation.

"_Thank you for answering two hours later."_ Irritation seeped into the other's voice.

"Had you not been so incessant in calling, I wouldn't have answered at all, Hyuuga!" Sasuke would have glared at the brunette on the other end of the line; however, they were merely speaking through the phone.

Neji, on the other hand, decided to cut to the chase. _"Meet me at your family café tomorrow at 9:00 AM sharp. Be there or suffer an emotional Itachi."_

A beep signaled the Uchiha that Neji had cut the line. Sasuke's scowl deepened, if it was even possible. He tsk-ed before dropping his phone on his table. He plopped on the sofa and turned on the TV. Hyuuga be damned; he wasn't meeting the bastard tomorrow. He can perfectly handle an emotional Itachi.

* * *

It seemed that handling an emotional Itachi was not something he wanted to go through ever again! The Uchiha family had just finished a family meal and a family outing that consisted of going to a musical concert at six to seven thirty PM and then a family dinner at the most famous restaurant in Tokyo. And then, if that wasn't enough, they were to stay at the Uchiha mansion for the night.

Sasuke had to refrain from killing himself or his older brother several times. It seemed that not only was he emotional about the break-up, but he was all bitchy and bossy and he decided that Sasuke should also join him in his misery. Apparently, he also decided that his younger brother should also be his servant for the evening.

As soon as Sasuke reached his room, he locked the door and immediately dialed a hated number.

"_Well?" _Neji spoke as though he knew what had happened.

"Fine. But _don't_ be late!" Sasuke snapped his phone shut and let out a frustrated sigh. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if he could have done something to prevent the break-up of Naruto and his brother.

It would have saved them all of the trouble of wondering what to do with the two after having broken up. It would have saved him of being tortured and ignored and being turned into the scapegoat of his brother too! He let out a frustrated sigh once again before turning onto his side. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_The Next Day: 8:18 AM_

Neji sighed as he walked towards the café he and Sasuke had agreed upon, a folder under his right arm and a blackberry on his left hand. He was currently reading the work he was supposed to be doing, but had left in his office and the numerous meetings he had cancelled for the sake of this "date". He idly wondered why he did such things for the youngest Uchiha.

He shook his head lightly, clearing away the "abnormal" thoughts he was having. Entering the café, he immediately scanned for Sasuke. Seeing no sign of the younger male, he walked over to a table at the corner, near the window. Almost immediately, a waitress presented him a menu.

Having already almost memorized the menu like the back of his hand, he ordered a cup of green tea. He opened the folder he had with him and began reading the reports on the status and findings on financial states of certain companies.

Minutes later, there was still no sign of Sasuke; however, Neji didn't seem bothered by it at all. Sometimes, his eyebrow would twitch in annoyance. Other times, he would lift his head up and stare at the wall in front of him for a few minutes before lowering again and reading as though he had not stared at the wall at all. A plate of biscuits was placed on his table a few moments ago, and he would sometimes munch on one as he read. He also didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he had no company whatsoever.

The ringing of the café bell and the sudden panic that befell the waitresses alerted Neji of his companion's appearance. However, he didn't bother greeting Sasuke, nor did he bother looking up when Sasuke seated himself in front of Neji and began reading a couple of documents he had brought with him. The waitress who waited Neji earlier appeared and presented another menu, this time to Sasuke.

The young Uchiha heir ordered a cup of espresso and a plate of biscuits that Neji also had. No more than two minutes later, his orders were already served. The two men continued on with their own business, not bothering each other, as though this was an everyday occurrence. It didn't feel weird to both males and the atmosphere was beautifully calm and comfortable. After all, usually, they would be at each other's throats, or sprouting insults at each other.

Sasuke was the first one to break the silence with a question. Surprisingly, it wasn't about the topic they were supposed to be discussing. "Hyuuga," Neji lifted his head a little, a biscuit hanging off his mouth. "I heard a rumor that the Hyuuga Industry is having a bit of a financial problem. Is it true?"

Neji raised a brow as he took a bite off the biscuit. He swallowed before nodding. "Quite, yes. Having Uncle Hiashi and an employee talk in private wasn't really the best idea though."

Sasuke titled his head to the side, as though he was a child who was confused. "Uncle Hiashi? What does he have to do with that?"

Neji sipped from his now cold tea. "Everything,"

And thus, a conversation began. Both males didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were talking about family businesses nor were they bothered by the onlookers that they were gaining. They exchange opinions on petty and company matters and conversed as though it was an everyday occurrence.

It was about thirty minutes later that the topic on Itachi and Naruto was brought up. As soon as the words left Neji's lips, both males became quiet. Contemplating for a while, it was Neji who broke the silence this time.

"We need to get them back together." Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga, as though his statement offended him in many, many ways.

"Are fucking crazy?!" Neji, this time, glared at the Uchiha, thoroughly affronted. "The two of them will wreck havoc if they get together again!"

Neji massaged the place between his eyes in distress. "They're wrecking havoc now that they aren't together. It would be a tiny bit more peaceful if they have each other."

Sasuke's glare intensified ten fold. "No freaking way am I going to help you if that's your plan."

"Then what do you propose?" The Uchiha heir quieted down. Neji raised a brow. "Well?"

Sasuke looked everywhere but Neji. His foot began tapping rhythmically on the floor and he began chewing on his bottom lip, trying to think of something that can counter Neji's plan. A minute later, he came up with nothing.

Neji smirked. "What's wrong? Can't think of something better?"

As though it was second nature, Sasuke glared. "Shut up."

Neji's smirk widened. Thus, to Sasuke's regret, frustration and depression, the two of them planned out how they would get Itachi and Naruto back together. Really, it was quite easy since there would be three family gatherings that would be happening within the week. And if they would be able to get their friends to cooperate or help somewhat, then it would be a prefect plan.

* * *

What do you think? Uh, read and review, okay?

Sorry for the shortness of it... :D Like mentioned in the note above, this was rushed.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
